The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company
The MarComm Company 2015-2016 (pilot) This was the unofficial logo for The MarComm Company in July 2015. It was not seen anywhere on YouTube. But later in 2016, he decided to make it official again, but it has not happened. The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company 2017-present TLCTCI2018.png|Inverted version TLCTCI2017.png|Inverted version with coloured bars The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company was founded in June 2017 and began using the logo in August 2017. ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy and ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Two (now as L.J. Two) were launched in September 21, 2016 and December 28, 2016. L.J. Radio was founded in October 2016 as ABC RadioTube and in December 2016 as ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Radio. The upcoming channels of L.J. Radio will be L.J. Radio 1 and L.J. Radio 2. They will launch in December 2017. In 2017, the multi-language channels were L.J. Spanish, L.J. Italian and L.J. French. There were more multi-language channels coming very soon. L.J. Pop Up was launched in late September 2017 with L.J. Religion. In November 2016, the first program was ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Smiles and the second program was Ask ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy which was released in June 2017. In February 1, 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy 3D (now known as L.J. 3D) was introduced with the very first video in 3D. Then the channel was closed later in October 2017. L.J. Music was founded in September 29, 2017. The first channel was L.J. Pop, then soon followed by L.J. Music 2 in October 7. Marcus L.J. Commarmond 2017-present (Facebook version) MLJCINVERTED.png|Inverted version In September 14, 2017, The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company (as well as ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy) was now available on Facebook as Marcus L.J. Commarmond. See also Current Channels * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy * L.J. Two * L.J. Three * L.J. News * L.J. 15+ * L.J. YTP * L.J. Karaoke * L.J. Tie-In * L.J. & BBC * L.J. Vine L.J. Radio * L.J. Radio 1 * L.J. Radio 2 * L.J. Radio 3 Multi-language Channels * L.J. Spanish * L.J. Italian * L.J. French Programs * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Smiles * Ask ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy L.J. Music * L.J. Music 1 * L.J. Music 2 * L.J. Music 3 * L.J. Music 4 * L.J. Music 5 * L.J. Pop * L.J. Rock * L.J. Jazz * L.J. Country * L.J. Hip-Hop L.J. Classic * L.J. Classic 1 * L.J. Classic 2 Upcoming Channels * L.J. Gaming * L.J. Olympics * L.J. Entertainment * L.J. Bazinga! * L.J. More * L.J. Comedy (replacing L.J. 18+) * L.J. Kids (replacing L.J. 15+) Upcoming Multi-language Channels * L.J. German * L.J. Portuguese * L.J. Russian * L.J. Hindi * L.J. Marathi Pop Up Channels * L.J. Religion * L.J. Geography L.J. Movie Network * L.J. Movie Classics * L.J. Movie Disney * L.J. Movie Family * L.J. Movie Action * L.J. Movie Comedy * L.J. Movie Drama * L.J. Movie Thriller Random Stuff * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In Reverse * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In G-Major Category: ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy